


Karl

by LilyAngorian



Series: Ada and Freddie [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freddie is adorable, Raising a Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAngorian/pseuds/LilyAngorian





	Karl

There was a softness to his eyes when he held Karl. So far removed from the flame that politics or passion conjured in them, so distant from the blank emptiness that his memories brought forth. It was childish, though he clutched his own son to his chest, and his stubble grew and his bones ached from labour. It was tender, though his free hand stroked Ada's shoulder with a firm promise, and on occasion his words could be rough as gorse.

Karl was theirs after all. To her a symbol of her freedom, of a power and influence over her own life, that had at times seemed as though it would be lost for the sake of her brother's pride. To him, a symbol of his love for a girl he had always believed was far too beautiful and far too intelligent, to rest her head next to his. But he was yet more than that to them both. Karl was their blood, and if Ada had learnt anything as she had grown, it was that the bond between blood would always endure. 

The fire would die down in the hearth, Karl would sleep on in his blanket, and Ada would sit at the floor by the rocking chair, smiling up at the pervading softness of her husband's gaze.


End file.
